


Wait for it...

by waywardjoy (CNK80Q3demoneyes)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, dean is a dork
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-08-24 14:00:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8374801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CNK80Q3demoneyes/pseuds/waywardjoy
Summary: This was for a tumblr challenge.  My prompt was the line from HIMYM, "Legen-wait for it-Dary!"Just pure dorky Dean fluffiness





	

You closed your eyes and counted to ten. Hoping against hope that it would just stop. You needed him to stop. You weren’t sure how much more you could take. It had been weeks and you were reaching your breaking point.  


“Whoo-hoo! Check this out Y/N!” Dean’s cheer interrupted your attempt to calm yourself.  


When you opened your eyes he was standing in front of you with the most ridiculously large flame thrower you’d ever seen, strapped to his back.  


Huffing a sigh and shaking your head at his antics, you reminded him. “It’s just a wendigo, Dean, not the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man. You’re going to start a forest fire with that thing.”  


“Don’t be a spoil sport! I’ve always wanted to use one of these!”  


“Fine, just be careful!”  


His smile grew impossibly wide at your reluctant permission. His excitement was contagious. He looked so young and happy. You couldn’t ruin that for him.  


“Ok, lead the way Pyro!”  


As you followed him into the woods you finally heard it. “This is going to be Legen-wait for it-dary!”  


“I am so changing his Netflix password when we get home.” You heard Sam mutter from behind you.

After the quickest defeat of a wendigo in history, you had to agree that it was pretty legendary, you were all starving. Dean found a diner a few hours away from the bunker that touted the “Best Burger in Kansas”. There was no way Dean could resist two patties smothered in cheese, topped with ham, bacon, a fried egg, and onion rings.  


He was still grinning like a loon when he ordered the thing. When the waitress delivered the monstrosity, you and Sam both braced yourselves for the inevitable.  


“Oh man! Look at this beauty!” Dean rubbed his hands together and licked his lips, eyeing his dinner. As he tried to decide how best to tackle it, the dreaded moment came. “This is going to be Legen-wait for it-dary!”  


“Whatever Stinson!” Sam rolled his eyes so hard it looked painful. “Just eat your dinner.”

Laying in the backseat of Baby, you used the couple hours’ drive back to the bunker to devise a plan. Dean had been using the annoying quote ever since you convinced him to binge watch How I Met Your Mother with you a few weeks back. It was your fault he loved Barney and his douchie line so much. It was your job to put a stop to it.  


Dean hopped out of Baby as soon as he cut the engine inside the bunker’s garage. You tapped Sam on the shoulder to halt his exit. “I have a plan to make him stop.” You whispered when he turned to look at you. “I need you to stall him out here for like thirty minutes to get it ready.”  


“You got it. Do I need to make myself scarce after?” Sam raised his eyebrows suggestively as he assumed the angle you planned to use on his brother.  


“Might not be a bad idea.” You winked before exiting the car.  


“Why don’t you go grab the first shower, Sweetheart? Sam and I will deal with all this stuff.” Dean’s chivalric suggestion never failed to surprise you.  


“If you’re sure.” At his nod, you stepped up to kiss him on the cheek, “Thanks! I will see you inside then.”

Forty-five minutes later, Dean entered your shared room fresh from the shower.  


“Hey, Y/N, do you have any idea why Sammy just tore out of here in such a hur-“ He stopped dead in his tracks at the sight that awaited him. He greedily looked you up and down, taking in every inch of exposed skin visible through your red lacey negligée, garter belt, and matching stockings.  


You watched his pupils dilate with lust as you slowly sauntered up to him.  


“Damn, Sweetheart. You look- wow.” He reached forward, grabbing your hips and pulled you flush against him. “Today has been, Legen-“  


“Stop.” You cut him off, ghosting a kiss over his lips. “If you even think about finishing that sentence, then you can forget about touching me. Ever again.” You purred in his ear before trailing a hot line of kisses down his neck, the way you knew drove him crazy.  


“But it’s such an awesome line!” he whined.  


“No. It really isn’t.” You continued your assault on his neck until you heard him moan in pleasure, clearly forgetting his need for protest. Then you completely pulled away.  


“Hey, where do you think you are going? I am not done with you yet.” His voice gruff with lust as he tried to grab you to pull you back in.  


You walked as seductively as you could over to the bed, before turning to speak again. “Then promise to never say that obnoxious line again.”  


“But-“  


“Dean.”  


“Fine.” He placed his right hand over his heart, “I promise never to say it again. Ever.”  


Instead of voicing your response, you simply opened your arms to him with a cheeky grin. You couldn’t contain your giggle when he growled and tackled you onto the bed.

The next morning, Sam approached you at the coffee pot. “So, did your plan work? Or are we in for more annoying TV quotes?”  


“Oh it worked. Multiple times.” You grinned into your coffee mug, “It was Legen- wait for it- dary!”  


“That’s my girl!” Sam laughed.  


Dean shuffled into the room just in time to see the two of you high-five over your victory.  


“Dude, Sam! That is so a violation of the Bro Code!”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading y'all


End file.
